Lars Magnus Winblad (1797)
Vingåker, Sweden |Baptism =Västra Vingåker church |Death = Stockholm, Sweden or Linköping, Sweden |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) |Marriage = Sweden |Children = Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Lars Magnus Winblad (1797-?) was a journeyman carpenter. (b. June 3, 1797; Västra Vingåker parish, Södermanland, Sweden - d. unknown; Stockholm, Sweden) Name variations Lars Magnus used the family name "Wingblad" but his only living child, Anton, used the surname as "Winblad" and that is how it appears in his descendants. *Lars Magnus Winblad using the surname adopted by his descendants *Lars Magnus Wingblad based on the birth of his son Anton *Lars Magnus Wengblad in his 1824 marriage Possible parents His parents would have been born around 1772-1779 if his father was 18 or was as old as 25 when Lars was born. His father was most likely from Västra Vingåker parish. If we assume his father was also called Lars, the most likely parents are: *Lars Winblad (1761) who was born to Lars Winblad (c1740) and Anna Hagerman. *Lars Winblad (1776) who was born to U. Jan Winblad and Catherine Andersdatter. *Lars Magnus Winblad (1763) who was born on July 20, 1763 in Överkalix and was a soldier. Birth Lars Magnus Wingblad may have been born in Västra Vingåker parish in the county of Södermanland in Sweden on June 3, 1797 (or June 3, 1794 according to another document) according to the 1830 household examination performed by Maria Magdalena Church. The record has not been found in the Västra Vingåker parish churchbook or the Östra Vingåkers parish churchbooks from 1892 to 1898. Possible sibling There was an Erick Vingblad (1798-1848) born in Vingåker, who married a Britta Ehrsdatter and had a daughter Anna. Due to the proximity in birth dates and location, Lars and Erick are likely to be siblings or otherwise closely related. Stockholm, Sweden The 1820 Sweden Census has Lars Magnus Wingblad living in Stockholm, Sweden. Impregnation Lars Wingblad impregnated Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-?) in November or December of 1822. She was born on October 28, 1793. Another source lists her birth year as 1799. Engagement Lars became engaged to Anna Ericsdotter Wennström. They made their vows at Katarina kyrka, Stockholm on February 9, 1823. This was three or four months after impregnating Brita Christina Ökneberg. First child Brita gave birth on August 10, 1823 to Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) just six months after Lars got engaged. Carl was baptized at Hedvig Eleonora Church, Stockholm, Sweden on Sunday, August 18, 1823. Lars and Brita were listed as "Gesellen Wingblad" and "Br. Chr. Oknaberg". Carl died sometime before 1830. Break engagement At their own request Lars and Anna were released from their vow to marry on August 03, 1824. The record says: "after closer knowledge of each others temperament and reasoning they realized that a union of marriage would cause them both unhappiness". The real reason was Lars child with another woman. They had been engaged for one year and six months. Marriage Lars, just two months later, married Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) on October 10, 1824 in Stockholm, Sweden. She was born on October 28, 1799 at Torshälla parish, Södermanland, Sweden. Her parents may have been: Lars Öknaberg (1755-?), a soldier; and Brita Olsdotter (1757-?). The record was indexed in Familysearch but the name of the church was not recorded. The following churchbooks have been searched looking for the original marriage record and it has not been found: Maria Magdalena Church, and Katarina Church. Second child Their child, Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), was born on October 8, 1828. Anton was baptized on October 11, 1828 in Stockholm at Maria Magdalena Church. Linköping, Sweden The 1830 household examination shows Lars working as a carpenter in Linköping, Sweden while Brita was still working as a maid in Stockholm, living with her child Anton. By 1834 the household examination shows that Brita and Anton joined Lars in Linköping, Sweden. Research on Lars Magnus Wingblad *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes: "Maria (parish) house examination AI:a 37 p. 367 notes the journeyman's wife Brita Chr. Vingblad, born on September 28, 1799 and the son Anton Julius, as moved out 'together with the husband to Linköping September 21, 1834'. Whether Brita, born in Torshälla September 28, 1793 as a daughter of the soldier Lars Ökneberg and Brita Olofsdotter (for whom I sent a copy from the birth book) is identical with this Brita Christina, who in quite a few sources is said to be born on September 28, 1799, the Stadsarkivet has unfortunately not resources to find out." *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes on October 19, 2005: "The 1820 'Census records' for Maria Södra (South) district in Stockholm, list the carpenter apprentice L. M. Wingblad (Lars Magnus, born in Västra Vingåker parish in the county of Södermanland June 3, 1797 or June 3, 1794) and the maid B. C. Ökneberg (Brita Christina, born September 28, 1799, probably in Torshälla parish in the county of Södermanland). They married in Katarina parish in Stockholm on Oct 10, 1824. He registered as carpenter journeyman and she as a maid. On Oct 8, 1828 the son Anton Julius is born in Maria Magdalena parish, Stockholm. In the 1834 'Census records for Maria Södra district: 2356’ (Stockholm), Lars Magnus is said to be domiciled in the city of Linköping ”with direktör Hammar” (a director/vice president named Hammar), while Brita Christina and the son Anton Julius remain in the parish. The 1834 'Household examination roll' for Maria Magdalena parish (AIa:37 s. 367) contains the message that carpenter journeyman´s wife Brita Chr Vingblad, born Sept 28, 1799 'on Sep 21 moved with her son Anton Julius to Linköping, to join her husband.' Lars Magnus is not found in the 1830 Census records for Stockholm, which indicates that he had moved to Linköping before or early this year. Brita Christina is here registered as 'maid BC Wingblad', in her new family name probably running her previous job while Lars Magnus was away. According to Stockholms Stadsarkiv Lars Magnus family name 'Wingblad' is also found as Vingblad and Vinblad. Sources for Lars Magnus' birth date June 3, 1797: Maria Magdalena (Stockholm) parish AIa:8 s. 457; AIa:22 s. 121; AIa: 29 s. 82½ and BI:4 s. 140. For birth date June 3, 1794, the same parish: AIa:8 s.100. Notation of sources: AI: etc. = Household examination roll (a parish register); BI: etc. 'Rolls for notification of change of address'." *He may appear in the 1850 Sweden census if he lived over the age of 53. External links *Lars Magnus Winblad at Findagrave *Lars Magnus Winblad at Geni.com *Lars Magnus Winblad at Wikidata Timeline *1797 Birth of Lars Magnus Winblad in Vingåker, Sweden on June 3, 1797. *1798 Birth of his potential sibling, Erick Vingblad (1798-1848) on December 12, 1798. This would be 1 year, 6 months, and 9 days after the birth of Lars. *1820 Living in Maria Södra, Stockholm, Sweden during census. *1822 Lars impregnates Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) sometime between November 13, 1822 and November 21, 1822. *1823 Engagement to Anna Ericsdotter Wennström at age 26. They made their vows at Katarina kyrka in Stockholm on February 9, 1823. This was three or four months after impregnating Brita Christina Ökneberg. *1823 Birth of Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823-?) on August 10, 1823. *1824 Lars is released from his vow to marry Anna on August 3, 1824. *1824 Marriage to Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) in Stockholm, Sweden on October 10, 1824, one year and two months after the birth of their first child. *1828 Birth of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) on October 8, 1828. *1828 Baptism of Anton on October 11, 1828 in Stockholm at Maria Magdalena Church. *1830 Working in Linköping, Sweden with his wife and child living in Stockholm, Sweden during the census. *1834 Wife and child join Lars in Linköping, Sweden September 21, 1834. (age 37) *1860 (circa) Death Documents Image:Hedvig-Eleonora-CI-17-1815-1824-Image-238-page-414c Carl Wilhelm Wingblad 1823 birth.jpg|1823 birth of Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823) on August 10, 1823 at Hedvig Eleonora Church in Stockholm Image:Wingblad-Carl.gif|1823 birth of Carl Wilhelm Wingblad (1823) on August 10, 1823 at Hedvig Eleonora Church in Stockholm Image:Winblad Oknaberg 1824 marriage.png|1824 marriage on October 10, 1824 in Stockholm Image:Winblad-Lars_10.jpg|1828 baptism of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Maria Magdalena Church Image:Winblad-Lars 02.jpg|1828 baptism of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) (crop) File:Winblad 243291.jpg|1830 Winblad and Ökneberg household examination in Stockholm Category:Non-SMW people articles